Confusion then Complete Happiness
by sierramc89
Summary: Clark, Lois, Chloe and Pete go camping is there more to Clark and Lois's relationship than hatred....could there be something there? With caming, boating, games, and midnight walks beneath the stars...they are bound to find out!CLOIS REVIEW! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Clark had awoken earlier than usual that morning for he was excited, Pete was coming to visit him and stay for a few days because his parents had gone to Metropolis for there anniversary.

His mom had suggested that Pete come and visit for awhile so Clark would not have to be alone. But her real reason for suggesting it was that she knew Clark had missed Pete, lately all he had been doing was hanging out with Chloe and Lois and she knew he had missed having a male friend around.

Clark awoke at 6:00am to take a shower for he knew Pete would be arriving some time around noon so he would not have to rush. Furthermore he knew he could take time with his chores he did not have to worry about Pete finding out his secret, because Pete already knew and that was a huge load off his shoulders.

After his shower he went down stairs to have breakfast knowing he was defiantly not as good a cook as his mother he settled with cereal. When he had finished his breakfast he went outside to do his chores. His chores included fixing one of the fences in the outer pastures for had been broken by a very foolish man who had been caught red handed drunk driving and had very carelessly driven right into there fence in an attempt to escape punishment. Along with fixing the fence he had to milk the cow, retrieve the eggs from the chicken coop, feed all the animals and last but not least mow the lawn. Normally all these tasks would have taken him little to no time at all but he had some time to kill so instead of doing them all at super speed he decided to do them all at regular speed.

By the time he had completed all his chores it was 11:05 he had nearly an hour until Pete was sure to turn up so he decided to clean his room and the loft. He had decided to clean his room first when he had completed his room he moved on to the loft. While attempting to make the loft some what presentable heard a honk of a car outside in the driveway, looking quickly out the loft window he say it was Pete and with a smile he quickly finished and went downstairs to greet him.

He saw Pete get out of his car it had been a while since they had last seen each other. He couldn't help notice that Pete had changed a lot since his move to Wichita. For starters he had grown taller since the last time they had seen each other and he no longer looked as if he was carrying a huge burden on his shoulder, he looked at peace.

"Hey Pete" he said giving him a big hug

"How's it going Clark"

"Oh I'm good, its great to see you man" he said with a huge smile

"You too"

They started towards the house, Clark still couldn't get over how tall he was, he was almost as tall as Clark "So how was your trip" he said

"Oh it was good….long drive though"

"Yea I forgot to warn you about that" he stated laughing

They walked up the stairs on his porch opening the door as they went inside Clark showed Pete where to put his bags and where he would be sleeping,

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch" feeling a little guilty

"No its cool I have slept on worse"

"Usually I would be on the couch and you would be in my room, only I just got it back from Lois and I have been dying to get my bed and my room back to myself"

"Its cool man you don't have to explain" he paused a second "Lois? that's Chloe's cousin right" not giving him a chance to reply "Chloe says you too hit it off really well"

"Yea right we fight all the time she is so bossy not to mention rude" counting them off on his fingers,

"I knew it you like her" giving him a big smile

"Please" rolling his eyes

With that the phone rang Clark walked over to desk to pick it up, Pete could hear a sort of yelling in the background Clark did not reply to it he just handed the phone to him with a smile on his face "I think its for you"

Pete took the phone "Hello?"

"Oh my gosh I am so glad you are here, I cant wait to see you", he could tell right away who it was…..Chloe.

"Cant wait to see you too Clo", "Here let me talk to her" giving Clark the "wow" look he handed him the phone.

"Hey Chloe" he said,

"Yea Clark"

"How about you and Lois come to dinner tonight I know your dying to see Pete"

"Oh ok I have to get ready see you at 7:00"

"Wait its 12:30 why…" he started to say but all her heard was the click of her phone laughing he hung it up.

"Girls"

"So Pete Chloe and Lois are coming to dinner tonight is that ok"

"Definitely……I really want to meet Lois, tell me Clark is she hott"

" Oh….." he was about to say no but that was not true even though he hated to admit it but she was undoubtedly pretty so he said,

"You'll just have to find out for yourself" with a small smirk

The next few hours they spent catching up on what was going on in each others lives Pete's mom loved the job she was doing and Pete had even got a job at a hardware store,

"So what do you do"

" Well I restock shelves, handle the costumers and I get to manage the register….. Plus there is this really hott girl named Clair and I like her a lot"

"Then do something about it buddy before she is taken"

"I know I should but its just she makes me so nervous that when I get near her I sort of loose all sense of reason…..kind of like you and Lana" he said wide eyed and laughing

"Yea well me and Lana are over, I didn't like that fact that she always made me feel so insecure when I was around her"

"Yea I know the feeling, there was this girl I dated a few months ago and all she did when I was around her was criticize me, she made feel horrible about myself and I hated that finally I ended it I just couldn't take it anymore" "Good for you"

They talked on about school and what classes they were taking they were having a great time.

By the time they were done it was a little before 6:00 and they were not sure what they were going to make for dinner so after raiding the kitchen and attempting to make macaroni which proved to complicated for the two boys they broke down and ordered pizza.

"What should we get"

"Well I like pepperoni"

"Yea you would Clark and I like Canadian bacon and pineapple"

"That's perfect that's Lois's favorite too"

Picking up the phone he called the pizza place

"Thanks for calling Joe's pizza can I take your order"

"One large pepperoni and one large Canadian bacon and pineapple please"

"Is that all"

"Ahh…..Yep"

"Ok that will be $21.53 pick up or delivery"

"Umm Pick up"

"Ok your pizzas will be ready in about a half an hour"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome have nice night"

He hung up the phone and after about a half an hour Clark ran and picked up the pizzas when he got home he went upstairs to change out of his white t-shirt which had gotten filthy from all his work outside so he pulled out some new jeans and a navy blue button up shirt. Looking in the mirror he wasn't sure if the shirt was to fancy for dinner with Lois, Chloe and Pete but in the end he decided it wasn't and he went down stairs. He found Pete had changed out of the cargo pants and t-shirt he had been wearing earlier and now he had on a pair of dark blue jeans and yellow long sleeve shirt

" Looking good bro" said Pete, Clark looked at himself

"I do don't I…..you don't look all that bad either"

"Oh thanks" he said chuckling

The girls arrived promptly at 7:00 and the boys walked out the door too meet them. Chloe was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a purple lacy top her hair flipped out as usual, Lois was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight blue t-shirt her hair was descending down her shoulders.

Chloe getting site of Pete runs up and gives him a big hug

"Hey Chloe"

"Pete it is sooooo good to see you"

"You too" he said before he was being pulled into another big hug

"WOW she said did you grow your almost as tall as Clark how did you do that"

"I guess I've just been eating all my vegetables"

"I should try that" smiling at him

To the side of them was Lois and Clark

"Hey Smallville so what's for dinner" giving her a quick smile he answered

"Pizza I hope you like pepperoni"

"Well actually….."

"Don't worry we got canadian bacon and pineapple"

"Good cause if you didn't I might have to give you a hard time"

When does she not give me a hard time he thought; even though she bugged him so much he always enjoyed being around her it was refreshing having a girl give it to him straight and he liked that.

Even though she never let on she liked the way her and Clarks relationship was they were friends and there was no romantic pressure but she couldn't help noticing that he looked rather cute in that blue button up shirt that he was wearing she could see all his muscles through it and his jeans fit him very well a…….Wait what am saying

They headed toward the house once inside Chloe said "Well I don't know about you guys but I am starving" everyone nodded in agreement in the direction of the kitchen to get some pizza Chloe and Clark had pepperoni and Pete and Lois canadian bacon and pineapple.

"Good choice" Lois told Pete

"ummm I know who in there right mind prefers pepperoni" both staring at Chloe and Clark laughing

"whatever" Clark and Chloe said in unison.

They went into the living room Clark and Lois sat on couch and Pete and Chloe sat on the floor in front of the coffee table.

While they were eating Lois asked Pete "So how long have you know Clark"

"Umm….well ever since we were little kids we used to go camping out in Millers Woods together"

" WOW knowing Clark that long that must be real torture I haven't even know him a year and already I cant stand him, how in the world did you do it" Clark gave her a mean look

" Well I honestly don't know" seeing Clarks betrayed face he started to laugh

"_PETE!"_

"Oh come man I'm only joking"

"Yea Smallville you need to lighten up like your friend here besides you know I'm only playing with ya" giving him a smile. All of them had finished there pizza and they were thinking of what to do next it was not even 8 yet and Chloe suggested they watch a movie.

"So what do you all want to watch"

"Ummm well I kind of want to watch Amityville Horror" Clark said

"Yea you would" said Lois

"What's that supposed to mean"

"You just want me to get scared and jump into your open arms" she says playfully

"No I don't I just like that movie"

"Sure you do"

Chloe whispers to Pete "See I told you that they liked each other"

"Yea they sure do"

Clark in mid argue whips his head around to them and says

"NO we don't"

"What are you taking about Smallville they didn't say anything"

Giving them a upset look he turns back to face Lois "Never mind"

"So if you don't want to watch Amityville Horror than what do you want to watch Lois"

"Hey I never said I didn't want to watch it I just said you had additional reasons for why you wanted to watch it"

Rolling his eyes at her he says "So are you two okay with that"

"Yep" they both said so Clark got up to put the movie in when he turned around and made his way to the couch. Chloe and Pete had switched positions and were now leaning up against the front of the couch. There couch was not that big so with the two leaning on the front Clark and Lois, to give them enough room they had to sit closer together there bodies were mere inches away. Throughout the movie I heard a few "OH MY GOSH'S" and some "GROSS " you would think that since Chloe lived in Smallville and had seen so many horrible things that a simple movie wouldn't scare her……but you would be wrong. While thinking of this Clark chuckled a little,

Lois looked and him with a confused look because she thought the movie was a little scary. Brushing it off she look back at the screen . Of the children was walking down the hall of the house a when she went into the bathroom and turned on the light there were several ghosts standing behind her, jumping Lois grabbed hold of Clarks hand which was laying beside her on the couch. Both felt something when there hands touched they looked in to each others eyes for a few moments when Lois finally broke the connection pulling her hand into her lap she looked back at the screen although she was no longer paying attention to the movie.

Oh my gosh what was that, what just happened I could not have just felt something for Smallville……I mean we fight all the time but I did just feel something ….. What am I talking about pay attention to the movie Lois, pay attention to the movie. She looked back to the movie screen little did she know that right beside her Clark was having some of the same feelings…….Oh wow what was that, well I don't know but it felt nice I never really thought that Lois and I had anything in common but who knows maybe we have more in common than I thought. Through the corner of his eye he saw Lois sitting next to him he couldn't help noticing that she looked beautiful, her hair in her face biting her bottom lip. He hadn't realized till now that he was staring at her, she started to turn and look at him, he quickly turned away to watch the rest of the movie.

After the movie was over Chloe stood up,

"Its getting late we should get going"

"Yea we should" Lois hurriedly agreed. As they were headed to the door Chloe turns around

"Hey what are you guys doing tomorrow"

"Noting yet…Why" Clark wondered

"Well I just thought maybe we could go down to Kafflin Lake and go camping for two days"

"Umm I don't know" Clark was about to continue when Lois said "Come on Smallville it will be fun besides you have to show Pete here a good time"

"Yea he does" nodding in agreement

"Come on we can rent a boat, go tubing, swim a little it will be great"

"Yea" Chloe said giving him some puppy dog eyes which she knew he could not refuse finally he caved

"Well alright"

"YEA" yelled Lois and Chloe

"Be here at 8:00 tomorrow" Clark said . They started to head out the door

"Bye Clark bye Pete see you tomorrow" "Yea see you later Smallville" "Bye" they said closing the door

"I 'm beat I'm going to bed"

"Night Pete" he headed up stairs, behind him he heard

"You were right Clark she is hott"

"But I didn't sa….."

Cutting him off "Yea but you were thinking it"

Laughing because he had been he headed up to his room even though it was really late his room was pretty warm so he got down into only his boxers laying on his bed. The moment he had with Lois popped into his head he did not really understand it but he did like what had happened I like Lois… I guess…well…….I am not sure I guess I will see if anything happens tomorrow.

CHLOE'S CAR

She was sitting in the passenger seat listening to the low music and Clark popped into her mind. She was not sure what had happened but she liked the feeling that she had gotten when there hands had touched I guess I don't hate Clark as much as I thought…..

"What are you thinking about Lois" Chloe said looking at the confused face Lois was wearing

"Oh nothing" she said unconvincingly

"You sure…..you look bothered by something are you sure your okay"

"Yea I'm fine Clo"

"Okay….man I cant wait till tomorrow it is going to be so much fun"

"Yea it will be" she said smiling

As they drove home Lois's mind could not help wondering off to that certain farm boy with his unique charm the only thing she didn't know was that, that farm boy's mind was on her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Today was the day that Clark, Lois, Chloe, and Pete were going camping. Clark had gotten up early to feed the animals and to do some chores around the house before they left for Kafflin Lake. He had packed up Pete's car with the tents and all the other things they would need. It was almost 8 o'clock and the girls would be arriving soon. He walked out side with the bag he had packed for camping and saw that Pete was already loading his into the car,

"Do you think we have everything" Pete asked as he scanned the inside of the car

"Yea just about, all we are missing is……..Ah there they are" looking up he could see Chloe's red VW bug coming down the driveway.

He tossed his bag into the car and walked over to the two girls, Chloe was wearing a pair of jeans and a red shirt, her hair up in a pony tail, Lois on the other hand was wearing some jean shorts and black tank top with a brown one layered over it, her hair falling down on her shoulders.

"Good morning Smallville, Pete"

"Morning" they answered

"So are you to boys ready to go"

"Yea all we have to do it put your things into the car and we can get going" Clark commented taking there bags from them and putting them into the car.

Pete looked over at Chloe he saw that she was holding a rather large box in her arms…..he wasn't exactly sure of what it was but he had an idea,

"Hey Chloe what's that you holding"

"Oh yea…..almost forgot we brought doughnuts"

"Yummm" Pete said licking his lips and before she knew what had happened he had taken the box from her grip and climbed into the front seat

"HEY" she protested while getting into the passenger seat and grabbing a doughnut.

"I guess were in the back then Smallville"

Clark went and opened the car door to let Lois in, she looked up at him with a very confused face but in the end just dismissed it and got in anyway, smiling he ran around to the other side of the car and got in as well.

"Ok we all ready to go" Pete said while adjusting the rear view mirror, Chloe had been using it to apply a fresh coat of lip gloss.  
"Kafflin Lake here we come"

Pete started the car and before he knew it Chloe was fiddling with the radio trying to get it to the station she liked,

"Lets listen to some music" she said smiling and looking at her cousin,

"_Thank you for listening to 93 zooFM up next it's Cascada's new song "Every Time We Touch" _

"Oh my gosh I love this song" Chloe said turning it up,

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams (my dreams)._

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_But I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

Clark groaned as Lois and Chloe start to sing along with the song…..its not that he hated the song its just that he didn't want this car ride to turn into another karaoke session…Clark kept listening anyway,

_'Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_'Need you by my side._

Alright that was a little weird he couldn't help notice that what the song was saying was how he felt about Lois, I mean last night while they were watching the movie and there hands touched he felt something go through him, even though they hadn't kissed yet that didn't matter something happed last night and he was in no way going to ignore it,

_'Cause everytime we touch,_

_I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_'Want you in my life._

Right next to him Lois was deep in thought….. WOW this song is weirdly accurate she thought, last night something happed she saw Clark in a different way than she had before, she liked him, he was handsome and although she hated the fact that he complained about almost everything she was starting to like how she felt around him,

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_'Need you by my side._

A few lines later the song ended she turned her head to look at Clark, but surprisingly she found him looking at her, she smiled at him and he smiled back they both turned away to look at the road ahead, she bit her lip still smiling, she couldn't help it Clark had the most infectious smile whenever he smiled she couldn't help but smile back.

For the next 15 minutes they talked about what they were going to do for the 2 days that they would be at the lake,

"OH yea sorry I forgot….my dad called ahead and got us a camp site, and he rented a boat for us and everything so we could go tubing."

"That sounds great, we are going to have a lot of FUN" Pete winked at Clark

"What's that supposed to mean" Lois questioned

"Nothing" they replied in unison and very quickly I might add

Lois knew they were up to something but she let it go.

"How long till we get there"

"Geeze Smallville you sound like a little kid, How long till we get there, How long till we get there" she mimicked him laughing

He just smiled looking at Pete

"Ummm……….about 5 minutes"

5 minutes later they arrived at the camping ground Pete drove up to the check-in office so Chloe could check them in,

"Lois come with me" she said getting out of the car

"Well…alright" getting out of the car she followed Chloe.

"Good there gone…….So Clark what would you think if we played a little prank on the girls tonight"

"What did you have in mind" smiling at him eagerly

"Well I was thinking we could scare the heck out of them"

"That would be a plus" giving him a big smile

"We could make…….." he was suddenly cut off by Clark

"Shhhh……….here they come we can talk about it later"

"Alright" he nodded his head and turned around,

Chloe and Lois got back into the car,

"We are at camp ground 11 and that's our boat over there" she said pointing at a really nice boat over in the dock,

"Wow that's nice remind me to thank your dad Clo"

"I'll defiantly do that" looking at Pete

They drove down to there camp ground, it was a very good size and it would fit two tents easily. There was also a fire pit and a sprocket where the could get water. They all piled out of the car and Clark went to get the tents out of the car so he could set them up.

"Well I don't know about any of you but I have to go to the bathroom…Chloe will you come with me" she looked at her with a face that yelled PLEASE

"OK well be back in a few minutes there is now way I am using a port-a-pottie gross there's a bathroom in the place where we checked in"

"I'm with you cousin"

After they were well out of site Pete turned to Clark,

"Hey Clark do you think you could use you super speed to put the tents up before the girls get back" he gave him a big smile, Clark didn't even say anything and the next thing Pete knew both tents were up and all there sleeping bags placed neatly inside them.

"WOW you really outdid yourself this time Clark nice job"

He patted Clark on the back and went to the car and took out the cooler and set it by on of the trees near the garbage can and the picnic table.

" WOW…..That was fast" Chloe said looking at Clark and Pete confused

"Yea Smallville what are you Superman"

" Maybe" he said jokingly

"So now that the campsite is set up what do you want to do" Lois mentioned still wearing a confused face,

"I don't know Lois should we……..go tubing" eyeing the boys

"Sure that sounds fun lets go" and with that they all went to change into there bathing suits

Clark was wearing a pair of red trunks, Pete had on some yellow ones, Chloe was wearing a two piece the top and bottom were the same color a nice maroon, and Lois's well…..the top was red and white striped and the bottoms were blue with white stars on them, Clark noticed that it fit her unusually well her father being a General and all.

They walked over to where the boat was and got in, Pete would be driving because he had a special license saying that he was qualified to drive boats, he had to get it for one of his previous jobs where he had worked at a lake for one summer. They all sat down as they drove out far enough to hook up the tube and start tubing. Pete brought the boat to a complete stop,

"Ok who wants to go first"

"I do"

"Ok Chloe you first" smiling

"Lois will you come with me?"

"Ummm…..Ok sounds fun"

Clark helped them to get onto the tube

"You too good"

"Yea were fine" Lois said

"Let the fun begin" Clark said smiling at the cousins

Pete started the boat up again and started going at first her didn't go that fast then gradually he went faster and faster, He could hear laughing from behind him Clark was laughing at Chloe and Lois they had just gone over the wake and there feet went flying up in the air and came back down over the bumps it was quite funny to look at. Suddenly they hit a big bump a Chloe and Lois went flying off,

"Hold up the flag" Pete told Clark he put up the orange flag telling all the other drives of the boats that someone was in the water they circled around, he put the flag in a hole on the top of one of the poles on the boat and he went over to the edge to help them back in the boat.

He pulled Chloe onto the boat she got in fine but she left the floor of the boat a little slippery so when Clark went to help Lois into the boat he slipped backwards and he and Lois fell back on one of the chairs behind them, she landed in his arms,

"Are you ok" he said with a concerned face

"Yea I'm fine" she said smiling

They didn't move from there position they looked into each others eyes, Clark moved his hand upward removing the hair from her face he smiled, behind them Chloe and Pete were looking at them, Chloe turned to Pete and said,

"I told you they had major chemistry"

"Yea they really do don't they" he made like he was clearing his throat and Clark and Lois looked at them, Lois quickly pushed up off of Clarks body, he got up both Chloe and Pete stared at the two of them then they smiled and turned away. Clark smiled and sighed with relief.

"So who's next" he said

They spent the hour tubing having a great time the girls took there turns until they finally convinced Clark that it was his turn,

"Come on Smallville its not going to kill you to go once"

"You don't know it might" he said but he did it anyway which afterward he regretted because he had had the worst crash then all of them he had hit a big bump and went flying off landing on his head the girls just made fun of him when he got back on the boat,

"Nice crash Smallville" she said through her laughter

"Well you know what" smiling he grabbed Lois picked her up and threw her into the water

After resurfacing she just looked at him shaking her head

"I think its time for a swim" Pete said jumping into the water.

Chloe dived in and Clark did a cannon ball splashing water on everyone Lois more than the rest,

"Ahhhhhh" she splashed him back

They all swam for a while till they decided it was time to go back, they were getting hungry and it was almost noon. When they got back to the camp site they sat down at the picnic table,

"So what is there to eat Smallville cause I am starved?"

"Well we have potato chips, watermelon, and we can make sandwiches" He went over to the cooler and took out the food he set it on the table and told them what kind of sandwiches they could have,

"Well you could have a turkey, ham, or peanut butter and jelly"

"Can I have a turkey sandwich please" Chloe said smiling

"You bet……Lois?"

"Uh peanut butter and jelly"

He made them there sandwiches and when he was finished he sat down to eat with them.

When they were done with lunch they decided to play a game. The problem was deciding on what one to play finally Pete's suggestion of Hide and Seek was accepted by all. Chloe had volunteered to be it so as she began to count they all went in separate directions to hide. Apparently not as different as Clark had thought cause once he had chosen his hiding place in a very small cave under this hill he heard footsteps. Assuming it was Chloe looking for them he backed up against the wall as best he could. Then he saw Lois step into the cave,

"Clark?"

"Shhhhhhhhh, she coming" he whispered to her, his keen sense of hearing picking up Chloe's mumbling. But it was to late she was to close so in a plea to not be caught he pulled her in the rest of the way. Cutting off her objection with his hand to her mouth pinning her up against the wall, he waited till Chloe had passed before turning to her. He slowly withdrew his hand from her mouth. Right then he noticed exactly how close there faces were from each other. He looked into her eyes as he wiped some dirt from her jacket. Slowly they both started to lean toward each other not really thinking of anything except closing the distance between them. Then they both heard Chloe yell,

"Come on guys…..come out"

Whipping them both out of there trance the previously silent Lois started to edge her way around Clark,

"Come on Smallville" she said leading the way out of the cave. Clark just followed without a word.

A few hours went by after the "incident" with Clark and Lois and they had pretty much put it out of there minds. It had started to get rather cold so they had decided to build a fire. Clark had packed some marshmallows, chocolate, and gram crackers so they could make some smores.

"Who wants smores?" Clark suggested, Chloe and Lois loved smores and he knew it, so he wasn't at all surprised when the girls faces lit up with smiles.

"Oh I love smores" said a very energetic Chloe. They all sat around the fire talking and laughing about the days events. Mostly about Clarks spill on the tube,

"Remember when Clark had that horrible crash on the tube?" Lois mentioned looking at Clark as he crossed his arms in a pouting manner. Lois loved how with just one sentence she could get under his skin, she rather enjoyed taunting him he needed to loosen up once in a while.

"Yea alright enough about that it was embarrassing enough to go though it the first time even without you bringing it up every other minute!"

"Relax Smallville you know I am only joking" laughing giving him a slight slap on his leg.

Clark laughed inside he knew she was joking he had grown accustomed to the little game she played with him. He actually was starting to like it, as he thought he watched Lois laughing along with Chloe and Pete. He noticed how beautiful she looked with the light of the fire flickering on her skin. For some reason right then the moment they had shared earlier in the day popped into his mind, remembering how nice it was to have her that close to him, that feeling he got in his stomach when she touched him, all he wanted to…….

"Smallville…Smallville…CLARK!!!!" suddenly ripped away from his thoughts he heard his name being called,

"Uh Yea…."

"Your staring"

"Huh….Oh sorry" he blushed looking away

"Yea you better be" Lois said jokingly

Right them Pete piped up, "Um I'm going to go to bed, so I will see you all in the morning" "Right there with ya" Chloe said yawning rising form her seat at the fire. "Good night"

"Good night" Lois and Clark said,

After Chloe and Pete had retired to there separate tents Clark looked up,

"Hey is there any chance you would like to go on a walk down to the lake with me?"

"Sure" she answered with a very puzzled look on her face,

Both rose from there seat and started toward the lake. Shortly after arriving they found a stone just large enough for both of them to sit against comfortably. As they sat there watching the stars Lois's mind drifted off to events that had happened earlier in the day. How she had felt when they had almost kissed in the cave, she found herself longing for that kiss they had almost shared. Her thoughts were interrupted at Clark inching a little closer to her.

"Don't you love the stars" she was a little surprised at his question but answered it anyway

"I do…I have come to really appreciate them now, when I was younger I never really noticed them you know moving around all the time, I never really got the chance to just slow down and really take a look at them."

"I'm sorry it must have been hard moving around a lot, not having a place to call home"

"No….its ok I mean you cant miss what you never had right" She suddenly felt a warm hand slide over hers looking up she saw the look of sadness in Clarks eyes

"Its ok really no big deal"

"Its is a big deal Lois…..you deserved so much more than that…….." as Lois listened to Clark she felt his heart he really cared about her more that she ever thought.

"Clark……" He turned to her and was caught by surprise when she kissed him, as she drew away he couldn't move he was so thrown by what had just happened so many things were going through his mind……..mostly excitement.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have I don't know wha…………" she started to say as she was quickly quieted by Clarks lips on hers. As she returned the kiss she felt like she was melting into him good thing they were sitting down of she would have fallen to the ground as the kiss was deepening. They parted gasping for breath but not wanting to stop quickly reunited there connection. Finally no longer able to go on without the proper amount of breath they separated Clark looking into her eyes full of hope. Clark bent down and brushed a stray hair away from her face lightly kissing her. As they sat there staring at the sky Lois saw a shooting star quickly closing her eyes to make a wish, Clark just sat there smiling at her childish reaction to the whole thing. After making her wish she opened her eyes and looked at Clark,

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing so……..what'd you wish for?"

"I cant tell you otherwise it wont come true"

"That's ok I already know what you wished for!"

"Oh you do, do you"

"Yep"

"What was it then huh"

He didn't say anything he just leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Sooooooo was I right?"

"No………but that'll do" smiling she grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the ground leading him in the direction of the campsite. As they walked hand in hand back to camp both had there minds on the following day. What would they say to Chloe, but no matter what, they were not going to just let tonight slip away from them.

Clark walked Lois over to her tent. Grabbing a hold of her waist he leaned in for goodnight kiss. As they kissed Lois wrapped her arms around Clarks neck drawing him closer. With the kiss deepening they fell in to there own world completely wrapped up in each other. When the kiss finally ended Clark unzipped the tent for her pulling the door out of the way so she could enter. Placing a kiss on her forehead she climbed into the tent laying down in her sleeping bag as Clark zipped up the tent door. Smiling to herself about what happed earlier she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Clark walked over to his tent smiling the whole way there. He couldn't believe how happy he was. He never knew one person could make him this happy. He was mentally kicking himself for not realizing how amazing she was earlier. As he laid in his sleeping bag he fell off to sleep Lois still on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Waking up and knowing in your heart that you have someone special in your life is a great feeling. That is how Lois felt when she woke up the next morning.

Lois awoke to find Chloe already awake. She could hear her voice from inside the tent discussing breakfast plans with Pete. After a few minutes of not hearing Clark's voice it hit her that he must still be asleep. After all they had had a long night.

After dressing and exiting the tent she found Chloe and Pete sitting at the picnic table waiting her arrival.

"Hey late night" asked an anxious Chloe

"Yea I guess" she said hiding her real feelings of the previous night till she could discuss with Clark the best way to let them know they were now "together"

"Well we are just waiting for Clark to wake up so we can go to breakfast..."

"Don't worry Pete I'm up" said Clark stepping out of the tent, "Where are we going?"

"Oh theres this nice little cafe just about 5 miles from here the lady in the check-in office told us about it"

Twenty minutes later they were all sitting at the cafe. It had taken a little longer than expected to get going because of the girls endless amount of time in the bathroom. But in the end they had both come out looking better than before which I might add is very difficult for girls to keep up appearances during a camping trip.

Pete and Clark sat on one side of the booth while Chloe and Lois took the other. Lois could not help but notice that Clark look unbelievably adorable sitting there arms crossed laughing along with the others.

As Clark was sitting there talking to Chloe he felt something slide up his leg. 'Was Lois playing footsie with him? He never thought he would see the day when she would do that.' Using his ex-ray vision he confirmed that it was indeed Lois. Returning her actions with an anxious smile he excused him self from the table,

"Umm you guys I'm just going to go use the restroom real quick before the food comes"

"Right there with ya Smallville" Lois said jumping out of her seat and quickly following

"Is it just me or am I not the only one who thinks something is going on with them?"

"Nope you not alone Pete I agree something is definitely going on with them." Chloe shared staring in the direction where Clark and Lois had disappeared moments before.

As Clark and Lois turned the corner Clark grabbed hold of Lois hand pulling her into the restroom. Once inside he slowly took hold of her waist pinning her against the wall and leaned in and kissed her lightly, after separating Clark proclaimed,

"I have been wanting to do that ever since I woke up this morning"

"Me too" Lois said kissing his neck tenderly as he caressed her back."So does that mean we are a couple?" she asked her eyes full of hope

"What...do you think" Clark replied between kisses

"I think thats a yes" she replied laughing moving her hands that had previously rested on shoulders down to his chest"When are we going to tell Chloe?"

"I'll tell her when we get back to camp"

"Thats sweet but I think I should be the one to tell her I mean I am her cousin after all"

"Yea I guess your right...you sure you don't want me to tell her"

"Yes I'm sure" she replied kissing his neck then moving to his jaw line making Clark's body shudder with excitement. "We should get back we don't want Chloe and Pete get suspicious"

"Oh come on there not just a little longer" Clark pleaded staring to kiss her again

Sighing she pulled apart for him and moved out of his reach. Giving him the biggest smile she retreated from the bathroom leaving Clark in a dazed expression. 'God I am really falling hard for you Lois Lane' he thought as he too departed from the restroom. As he turned the corner he saw that in his absence Chloe had relocated herself to the opposite side of the table occupying his old seat.

"Sorry Clark but while you and Lois took an extremely long amount of time in the bathroom I was was showing Pete here some pictures of the things he has missed"

"Its ok" he said while sliding in to the booth next to Lois. They didn't know it but he was smiling from ear to ear inside.

After there food arrived and they had finished eating they had started to discuss what to do that day.

"So I was thinking that we could just hang out go swimming, maybe take the boat out again."

"That sounds like a good idea Clark, I don't know about you Lois but I want to get some tanning time in."

"That sounds like a lot of fun Chloe we should do that"

"And what are we supposed to do" Pete asked pointing to him and Clark not really wanting to do the girly thing

"I don't know figure it out" Chloe said making Lois laugh

As Clark watched Lois laughing along with her cousin he couldn't help think how lucky he was. He had gotten a great girl. He didn't know how he did it or why she had chosen him but he was happy she did. As he thought of her he silently moved his hand from his lap to her leg, grabbing hold of her hand and squeezing it tight. Lois just reciprocated it by interlocking her hand with his. They sat there like that for a few more minutes until Pete announced that it was time to go. Reluctantly letting go of her hand Clark slid out of the booth allowing Lois to evacuate as well.

After a few hours had passed since arriving at the camp they had decided to go swimming. After dressing in there suits and packing a lunch they all walked down to the lake. As they arrived Chloe grabbed Lois hand and pulled her forwards yelling

"Last one ins a rotten egg" smiling at Clark Pete started to run after the girls. Quickly laying the blanket on the sand and setting the cooler on the blanket Clark followed. Clark ran over to the dock not ever bothering to slow down dived off the dock and into the water. After swimming for a little while they all were getting extremely cold so they had decided to go sit in the sun for a while. Arriving at the blanket Clark grabbed the towels and giving one to Pete and Chloe he wrapped the other one around Lois's shivering figure

"Thanks Clark" she said smiling at him

"Your welcome...so what do you guys want to do now"

Soon after they had decided to go and check out the little store that was near to the check-in office. After gathering up there stuff and taking it back to camp they headed over there. As they entered they all dispersed throughout the store. Noticing that Pete and Chloe were fully occupied Clark made his was in Lois's direction. When he finally got to her he slid his arm around her waist placing a kiss on her lips as she turned to him

"What are you doing...Chloe and Pete are right over there" she stated objectively but unfortunately it didn't sound to convincing

"I know but I couldn't go any longer without doing that again"

"Ok...but next time give me a little waring why don't you"

"Sorry I just couldn't help it"

As Clark withdrew his arm from her waist and started to walk away he felt her slap his butt.

"What..." he said turning to face her a very surprised expression on his face but before he could continue she cut him off

"Sorry I just couldn't help it" laughing she walked away from him leaving him to his thoughts

As they met at the register ready to leave Clark heard Chloe over by the door

"Oh I'm so sorry" she said embarrassment written all over her face

"No its alright its my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" said a voice Clark did not recognize as he, Pete and Lois walked over to the door they saw Chloe and a young man hurriedly picking up the fallen objects. After they had finished picking up everything they stood up,

"I'm so sorry" Chloe said again apologizing

"Its ok its not your...you know what thats ok but I have a way you can make it up to me"

"Oh you do, do you" she said looking at him questionably

"Oh its not like that just me and some of my friends are having a barbecue tonight and I was thinking maybe you and your friends here would like to come"

"I don't know I mean I don't even know your name"

"Well its Jimmy...Jimmy Olsen and yours?"

"Chloe" she said shaking his hand smiling

"Now that we have that out of the way do you wanna come?"

"Ummmm sure why not"

"Great we are in campsite number 7 so come by around 6"

"Ok sounds good Jimmy"

"See you later Chloe" he said waving to Clark, Lois, and Pete as he left the store

Smiling to herself Chloe turned around to face her friends "You guys don't mind do you?" she said eying them hoping they didn't object

"No it sounds like a lot of fun" answered Clark following the nods of everyone else

As they got back to camp Chloe dismissed herself from the group saying she needed to get ready for the barbecue Lois agreeing and following her to the bathrooms, leaving Clark and Pete alone. Its was already 5:30 by the time they returned from the bathroom. Both of them looked quite adorable in there cute little outfits. Chloe wore a nice purple jacket with a chocolate brown tank underneath, while Lois on the other hand wore a black lacy tank top with jeans.

As they arrived at camp number 7 they saw Jimmy run toward Chloe to greet her.

"Hey i am so glad you made it" he said smiling widely as he was so pleased she had decided to come

"I...ummm these are my friends Clark and Pete and my cousin Lois" she said smiling nervously

"Oh hello" Jimmy said shaking Clark and Pete's hands while nodding a hello to Lois, "Well hey you are all welcome to anything you would like and those are my friends over there" he said pointing to some curious onlookers over by the fire, "Thats Ross, Dylan and that guy right there is Sean" all guys raising there hands and waving as Jimmy introduced them.

They all walked over to the center of the campsite, Clark sitting down and leaning against a log that was near the fire and Lois quickly joining him. Chloe was to preoccupied listening to Jimmy introduce Pete to his friends to notice Clark and Lois sitting alone by the fire.

"Hey Lois"

"Yes Clark" she answered

"I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful tonight"

'Thanks Clark you look beautiful too...I mean you look great as well" she said laughing embarrassed at what she had just said

"Thanks Lois" he uttered laughing

Quickly Lois looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was paying attention and gave him a quick kiss smiling at him she turned back to the fire. Just then Clark noticed one of Jimmy's friends was coming over to them and he stopped right in front of Lois.

"Hello I'm Ross" he said introducing himself "...and your name is?"

"Umm this is Lois and I am Clark" Lois looked at Clark sensing he felt a little threatened by this guys she just answered with a "Hello"

"So umm do you have a boyfriend back home" he asked eying Clark suspiciously

"Oh...sorry I'm taken" she said reaching and grabbing hold of Clark's hand

"I see well my bad sorry" he walked away and Lois smiled at Clark "I think now would be the best time to tell Chloe that we are a couple"

"Yea my thoughts exactly" nodding he raised to help her up Lois then walked over to Chloe tapping her on the back

"Hey Chloe can I talk to you for a second"

"Uh yea sure" she answered following Lois in the direction she was heading. Once they disappeared from the boys sight Lois turned to Chloe,

"I have to tell you something and I don't know how you are going to feel about it so please let me finish before you interrupt" Chloe nodded showing she understood and Lois continued "Something has happened between me and Clark...we sort of kissed" after Chloe didn't say anything Lois continued "I mean we didn't mean it to happen it just sort of did and I..." she paused staring at Chloe she was laughing 'Why is she laughing I am confessing something very important to her and she is laughing... "Wait I don't get it why are you laughing?" Lois stated giving Chloe and puzzling/angered look

"Ok don't be mad I just find it all rather amusing thats all" Chloe said between giggles

"Your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad...I knew this would happen sooner or later"

"You...did?"

"Oh come on I am not that stupid...with all your bickering and the way you too look at each other like yesterday on the boat and especially this morning, don't think I didn't notice you too holding hands underneath the breakfast table i knew something was going on"

"So your ok with this...me and Clark I mean"

"Of course your my cousin as long as he makes you happy I'm happy"

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that...I really like Clark more than any other guy I have ever dated"

"Well thats good cause if he has to be with someone I am really glad its you!"

After they got back to the camp site Clark walked over to Lois, "Did you tell her?"

"Yes she told me but its not like I didn't already know...right Pete"

"Umm huh" Pete said nodding his head. Clark raised his eyebrows looking at the both of them

"I cant believe you both knew all along...why didn't you say anything"

"We figured you too would tell us when you were ready...besides it was fun watching you trying to cover it up "

"I'm sorry but even I knew" suddenly a the quiet Jimmy started to speak

"You did but you don't really even know us" Clark said completely aghast

"I could just tell by the way you too look at each other...and I saw you two kiss about 5 minutes ago" he said rather quickly

"Well yea I guess that I'll do it" smiled Lois

The rest of the night Clark and Lois were inseparable you could not tear those too apart. But then again so was Chloe and Jimmy. Both pairs were away from the others talking amongst themselves. Chloe and Jimmy sat at the picnic table deep in conversation while Clark and Lois sat near the fire Lois comfortably sitting on Clark's lap resting against his chest.

"Clark look at Chloe" he turned his head and looked toward the picnic table smiling she was attentively listening to every word Jimmy was saying they both could tell she really liked him.

"I hope one day she is as happy as we are now" Clark suggested leaning in to Lois he started to kiss her she quickly reciprocated it and the kiss deepened. As they parted gasping for breath they started laughing happily as Clark placed a kiss on her forehead.

On the other side of the camp site Chloe and Jimmy sat together. They had already discussed there family, high school and the classes they were taking and currently they were talking about the things they wanted to do after high school.

"Ok so wow you want to work for the Daily Planet too" said a surprised Jimmy

"Oh yes I have wanted to work there ever since I was younger I want to be journalist"

"That is so ironic I really would like to work as a photographer there"

"I took an internship there 2 years ago and it was one of the best times of my life" Chloe said excitedly

"I did too...oh my gosh I knew you looked familiar I saw you there you, it seemed like you worked there I mean you fit in so well I never would have guessed that you were an intern"

"Thanks"

The rest of the night they all talked amongst themselves. Never really moving from the comfortable positions with the people they were talking to. Finally it got really late they decided it was time to go back to there campsite. Lois walked over to the road holding hands with Clark waiting for Chloe to finish saying goodbye to Jimmy. As she finished you could hear Pete saying goodbye to the Jimmy's friends. As he got over to the rest of the group he commented

"Wow those guys are great...good job bumping into Jimmy today that was a lot of fun"

"Yea it was wasn't it" smiling Chloe pulled Pete along to give Clark and Lois some privacy as they walked

"Hey Lois I am really glad that you convinced me to come along it was actually a whole lot more fun than I thought it would be"

"I knew it would be you just need to start listening to me more often"

"I know I know...so Lois how long ago did you start having feeling for me"

"Um well i guess it kind of always been there but I guess I just really noticed it the night before we came out here...Why"

"Oh I was just wondering...But you know what"

"What..."

"I am really glad we both realized it cause I don't think that i could have gone on with the rest of my life not knowing what it is like to be with you"

"You know what Smallville I feel the same way" laughing at his nickname he noticed that she was shivering so he let go of her hand and took off his coat wrapping it around her. Placing his arm around her she said,

"Thanks Clark"

"Don't mention it" smiling they walked the rest of the way to the camp. Clark walked Lois over to her tent as he had done the night before and wrapped her in a kiss. Slowly they parted and she stepped into find Chloe staring at her smiling

"What..."

"Oh nothing"

Moving to get into bed Lois remembered something from earlier in the night "Hey Chloe what was that paper Jimmy gave you earlier"

"Huh...oh yea that was his email address so we can keep in touch he is planning to work at the Daily Planet some day as a photographer and being as I want more than anything to work there too we are going to in contact hopefully see each other one day there...plus he lives in Metropolis and thats not that far form Smallville"

"Thats great for you Chloe I am glad you are happy"

"I really am and by the looks of it you are too"

"I cant explain it but yea I am extremely happy you know I never thought I would say this but that Kent charm you always talked about it really does exist and I fell for it hard"

As they climbed into there sleeping bags Lois's mind wondered off to Clark thinking about how great he was and how lucky she as too have got him. Right then she thought of the perfect way to explain how she felt "_Complete"_ yea thats it complete. In the tent near hers Clark was thinking as well he arrived at the tent to find Pete already fast asleep and was just thinking, at that moment he felt happy he had Lois at that moment he had all he ever wanted and that was all her needed right now. Then he heard Lois whisper "Complete thats how you make me feel Clark Kent complete" as he listened to her he felt the same and as he fell off to sleep he kept repeating Lois words in his head Complete.

**THE END**

**Well there you go I really hoped you liked it I really enjoyed writing it. If I get enough reviews maybe there will be a sequel. Well thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think**

**Love, IloveSBC**


End file.
